


The Traveler

by Raletha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Related, Challenge Response, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Solace Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/pseuds/Raletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa leaves the Earth and looks forward to finding peace in the Colonies. (Set sometime between Trowa's episode 0 chapters.) Circa 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August Ficlet Challenge on love_trowa. 200 words with the theme, "Coming Home".

The shuttle has stopped accelerating and I am no longer pinned back in my seat. As soon as the seat belt light goes out, I unbuckle my harness and lean forward to look out my small window. It was difficult to get a window seat on this side of the shuttle; the flight is full.

The Earth -- all of it -- hangs within my view. I feel like I could reach out and close my fingers around the tranquil seeming sphere. Seeming, yes, I know well the violence and anguish of that planet. But from here, I cannot see the faces of suffering or the wreckage of war. I try to believe that some of the billions of people under my gaze are content.

"Daniel Mikhailov?" asks a woman. This name I've borrowed from two men. Both are dead.

I don't turn immediately to the stewardess. Instead I wonder if I should have booked a seat on the other side of the craft: to see the Colonies as I come to them at last.

The Earth and its wars are at my back, a new hope and a new home is before me.

I ask her for coffee.


End file.
